She's the one
by Emily123454321
Summary: Emily and Maya go to the masquerade ball. Maya is not with A in this story


_Hey everybody, so this is just an idea that popped into my head when I was watching the music video "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. So Emily is going to the masquerade ball in the season finale for season 2. (In this version Maya wasn't kidnapped by A and she is still with Emily, and Maya got an invitation to the party too. Set before they find out that Mona is "A." I changed things up a bit I know, but I didn't like the ending we got in the show so I decided to re-create my own version of the ball that night.) Emily wants to go with Maya but Maya doesn't like to dance. So since their neighbors they can see each other through their windows and they use tablet paper to write on and talk to each other through the window like the people did in the video. Kinda short one shot. Better story than it sounds, trust me. (P.S., not much physical talking at the beginning of the story.)_

Maya's POV

I flopped down on my bed, totally exhausted. Emily and I had decided to race home and I totally won for some reason that

surprised me because she was the one with the wicked leg muscles, um hello? She was a swimmer! I guessed she had let me win.

I saw her walk into her room. Her window was closed, so I threw a small rock at it and closed my window. That was our sign that

we came up with, it meant "I want to talk to you."She looked over and smiled at me. I held up a tablet that I had wrote 'Did u let

me win?' on it. 'How'd u figure it out?' she wrote back. 'Because you're the one with the fuckin leg muscle :)' I replied. 'Oh, you :)' I

read. 'I luv u 3' I wrote to her. I saw her write for a minute or two. 'I luv u 2, hey I'm goin 2 the masquerade ball 2night, and i

know dancin isn't really ur thing but will u go w/ me? (P.S. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? :)' I sighed. 'No, sry, but I hate 2 dance and

u know wat r last dance caused, remember?' I put the tablet up to the window with a sad face. I got back was 'Wish u were,

won't b as much fun w/out u :(.' I sighed. 'Hope u hav a good time' I put up before I saw her close her curtains. I sighed, closed

mine, and flopped back down on my bed. I started reading a book, and about 2 hours later I heard a rock hit my window. I opened

my curtains to see Emily standing there in the most gorgeous dress I'd ever seen. I was strapless, and a beautiful sea island blue

all the was down to where it ended just below her knees, with the dress from her waist down fluffed out the slightest bit like a

skirt and sparkles all over. She also wore a black mask over her face. I smiled at her. 'U look gorgeous' I put up. 'Thnx :)' I got in

reply. 'I believe u sent the signal?' I asked her. 'Just wanted 2 tell u i wish u were coming b4 i left :(' she said. 'I wish i could, but i

also hav 2 do all this book work,' I said. 'OK, c u l8r, luv u' she replied. 'Luv u 2' i said before I pulled my curtains shut and looked

at my pile of books on my bed. I re-thought about going. It would make Emily really happy, I knew. I smiled and nodded to myself.

I knew what I was going to do.

Emily's POV

I walked into the building in the dress Hanna had picked out for me. I had to admit, It was absolutely beautiful, but the purpose of

getting the dress didn't happen. I wanted Maya to come with me. It wouldn't be fun without her, but I decided to make the most

of it. I walked over to Aria, Spencer, and Hanna. "Hey! Maya didn't come?" Aria asked when she noticed I was alone. "Nope, but

she said I looked gorgeous at least," I said. "Aria!" I heard her name called. I looked over to see Ezra walking towards us. "Hey!"

Aria said. "Hey yourself," Ezra said kissing the top of her head. He was dressed in black tux with Aria's favorite flower, Violet, in

the pocket. "What are you doing at a prom for seniors?" Aria asked him. "I made sure I could chaperon," he said. "You look

beautiful," he said to her. They walked off hand-in-hand to dance. "Hanna!" I heard Caleb's voice call out. "Hey! I'm glad you

came!" Hanna said. Spencer walked over to where Toby was, and put her hands over his eyes. He turned and kissed her softly. I

sighed. "Great, everyone gets a perfect love story except me," I said under my breath. I heard the door to the building open and

everyone in the entire building gasped. I even heard some people drop there drinks. I looked to see who it was and gasped

myself. Even people like Spencer's sister Melissa, Garret Reynolds, and even Lucas Gottesman were struck by the girl's beauty.

She wore a dress that was white, but it had streaks of light green, cyan blue, light violet, and the most beautiful shade of pink I'd

ever seen all the way down from the top of her shoulders. The dress was also coated in shimmers. It flowed down to just above

her ankles. She also had on about three inch high heels on, the same shade if pink as on the dress. It was half see-through, but

there was a thin white under dress under it. Her dress had a sling kind of strap over one of her shoulders, and my dress was

beautiful, but her dress was waaaay more beautiful than mine. The colors reminded me of a sunset above a waterfall. I could not

tell who it was because of the mask that she wore over her eyes and nose, the same color of the blue on her dress, but she was

beautiful. No, more than that. She was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Half of her hair was in elegant curls, like Taylor Swift, but it

looked better on the mystery girl. The other half of the girls raven black hair was in three braids, two that came around from the

front of her head to the back and at the middle of the back of her head, a long braid formed that went down most of her back. I

could hear the whispers of everyone one in the building. "Who is that? She's beautiful! Oh my god!" I found myself distinctively

attracted to her for some odd reason. The song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift came on just then, just as she walked through the

isle that had people lined on either side. I heard the person running the music say into the microphone, "OK, now were gonna

slow it down a bit, so grab yourself a partner and join them on the dance floor. Every boy in the room who didn't have a date

waited silently hoping the mystery girl would choose them to dance with. She seemed to be looking for a certain person. I kept

trying to figure out what drew my attention to her. I mean sure she was beautiful, but there was something that I couldn't quite

put my finger on. I saw that many people were starting to dance. I noticed Aria walking out with Ezra. I smiled at her and she

smiled back at me. Then it suddenly hit me. Her smile! That's why I felt so attracted to her, the smile on her face never left, not

once since she'd walked in. As soon as that hit me, I finally figured out who the mystery girl was. (And why I was so attracted to

her.) Boy's were still standing around, wanting to dance with the "mystery girl," but I knew she wouldn't choose any of them. I

also knew why she looked like she was looking for a certain person to dance with. I walked up to her. "Great dance huh?" I asked

her. She nodded. "Too bad no one know's who you are..." I said. "Except for me, Maya!" I pulled the mask of her face and smiled

as it relieved my girlfriends beautiful face. She smiled and softly giggled. "What the hell are you doing here!" I asked. "I decided to

come and be with you," she said. "Well you look absolutely gorgeous, I mean I though I looked good, but you, just, wow!" I said. I

kissed her softly. When I pulled back she was still smiling. "You wanna know how I figured out it was you?" I asked her. She

nodded. "Your smile," I said. "What?" she asked. "The way you were smiling the entire time you were here, the way it never left

your face, that's how I realized it was you," I said softly before kissing her again. Maya got on one knee and looked up at me.

"May I have this dance?" she asked. I smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," I said and she stood up. I put my arms around her

waist as her's went around my neck. She leaned her head into my shoulder, because even with the heels she was wearing I was

still two inches taller than her. "You know you didn't have to come tonight," I said. "I wanted to try something new with someone I

loved," she said. I smiled down at her. "I love you to," I said. I kissed her softly and we danced for the rest of the song. When it

was over I linked our arms together. We walked over to where Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were standing at. They didn't notice us

walking up behind them until Hanna noticed that Maya was the one with the "mystery girl's dress on. "Maya!" she said. Aria and

Spencer whipped around to come face to face with Maya and I. "Your the mystery girl!" Aria asked, all of them shocked. Maya

giggled and nodded. "Yep," she said. "But, how?" Hanna asked. "I mean everyone was like, they thought you were like, a princess

or something!" she said. "Well she is, she's my princess," I said. She smiled at me. "Well, you look amazing," Spencer said.

"Thanks," she said. Looking at Maya at that moment told me something, something I didn't know how I missed before. I realized

that she was the one.


End file.
